


Uncouth

by crimsonseekers



Series: Valentine's Collection 2020 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cliffjumper boutta slap some sense into this man, M/M, Mirage doesn't know how to feelings, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseekers/pseuds/crimsonseekers
Summary: Mirage is a Towers mech - and he knows that his relationship with Cliffjumper would cause a scandal if ever found out.
Relationships: Cliffjumper/Mirage
Series: Valentine's Collection 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Uncouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron/gifts).



> A fun Valentine's ficlet for Muse (@fab_roddy) on Twitter!

It would, Mirage thought, cause quite a scandal if anyone found out about his relationship with Cliffjumper. The Towers weren’t a very mobile environment in terms of caste relationships - that is to say, stagnant. Frozen. Completely backward and archaic.

Mirage was rather comfortable where he lived on the fifty-third floor of the crystalline skyscrapers and was rather hesitant to give his peers any reason to ostracize or force him out.

Yet as of late, the little minibot he had found himself visiting more and more often on trips out of the Towers had begun worming his way into Mirage’s thoughts

Cliffjumper was far more - what was a polite word for it? Rugged? Rude? One of those - than anyone Mirage had ever really interacted with before.

Mirage was snapped out of his musings as two bright red hands clapped loudly in front of his face. Flinching back slightly, he cycled his optics to focus on Cliffjumper’s quirked, slightly amused smirk.

“You’re thinking again,” the minibot informed after a moment. “Care to tell me what’s got you so tied up that your shiny plating is distracted from our oh-so-romantic date?”

Mirage allowed a small smile to grace his lips, recentering himself before answering. “Nothing too important. I apologize for my distraction, what were you saying?”

Cliffjumper lolled his head sarcastically. “It’s always ‘nothing,’ isn’t it?” he muttered to himself.

Mirage frowned. “Truly, Cliffjumper, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“Then _what_ is, ‘Raj?” Cliffjumper snapped, locking his optics with Mirage’s and clenching his fists on the table. “Nothing ever seems to concern me with you! Whenever I talk about doing something, _especially_ something in public, you get this constipated look on your face and then tell me that it’s ‘nothing’!”

Mirage tapped his fingers lightly against the table, frowning. “Cliffjumper, I apologize if my behavior-”

“And it’s _always_ ‘I apologize’ or ‘my apologies’! It’s hard to accept anything you do as an apology if you never change what you do!” Cliffjumper huffed, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, glaring at Mirage.

Mirage shifted slightly, flicking his optics to the side with a passing thought of why he had allowed such a passionate spitfire. 

“I apo-”

Cliffjumper glared at him, and Mirage paused. Right, that was the very phrase that had gotten Cliffjumper upset with him in the first place.

Mirage vented. “I will endeavor to try and better communicate with you in the future Cliffjumper.”

“Hm,” Cliffjumper responded shortly, looking nowhere near placated. “You were thinking about the Towers, weren’t you?”

Mirage said nothing, which said about everything that Cliffjumper needed to know.

“Mirage, what am I to you?” he asked suddenly, leaning forward and perching his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands.

“What?”

“What am I to you?” Cliffjumper restated. “Am I a lover, a court mate, what?”

“A lover,” Mirage responded quickly. “My lover, of course.”

“I would hope so,” he responded sullenly. Mirage stared at him in confusion, and he sighed. “The way you treat me, you would think I’m nothing more than something on the side for a Towers mech to entertain himself with.”

Mirage cycled his optics in realization and leaned forward to contradict the point. “You’re not-”

“Well, I certainly feel like it,” Cliffjumper hissed venomously. “I ask if you want to do something _besides_ meet up secretly at my apartment, or have dinners at restaurants that you bought out completely so no one would see you,” he said, gesturing to the empty tables that surrounded them, “and you shiftily avoid the suggestion like I’m some _dirty secret.”_

“Cliffjumper,” Mirage began slowly, choosing his words carefully, “please understand, the Towers are a highly judgemental and sensitive environment-”

“If you don’t like it, leave.”

“I can’t just-”

“You have more than enough money to live easily outside the Towers, ‘Raj,” Cliffjumper muttered. “You buy out restaurants and gift me expensive things I don’t need often enough that even I can see that. Because at this point, it’s me or the Towers.”

“Cliffj-”

“I can’t keep living like this,” Cliffjumper whispered. He looked up from the table and made sharp optic contact with Mirage. “I have a life outside of you, Mirage. And I can’t keep explaining to people where I keep going every orn.” He sighed. Reaching forward slightly, he grasped Mirage’s hand that laid prone on the table. “I love you, but I don’t want this tragic romance of star-crossed lovers, ‘Raj.”

Mirage stared back into Cliffjumper’s optics, which stared intensely into his own. After a moment, he twisted his hand to entwine his fingers with Cliffjumper’s, and clenched his lover’s hand.

“I believe it would take less than a deca-cycle to make arrangements for a penthouse near the financial district,” he murmured, bringing Cliffjumper’s hand up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles softly.

He heard the distinct click of resetting vocalizer before Cliffjumper started laughing in an odd sort of disbelief.

“Charmer, you,” the minibot said, smiling.

“I try,” Mirage responded, a slight smirk on his face.

Perhaps it would cause a scandal, perhaps their relationship was a bit uncouth - but Mirage found i worth it for the love of his little red spitfire.


End file.
